


Love and War

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [337]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Knight Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, War, secret relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/16/19: "tumble, top, throne"





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/16/19: "tumble, top, throne"

Finding the throne room empty as the rest of the castle Prince Derek turned to his second-in-command.

“Sir Stiles,” he said, addressing him properly in their soldiers’ presence, “Prepare the cannons.”

Led by the Royal Brother the Hale army had routed the Argents. Though yet to run the old king to ground, they’d leave him no place to return to.

Stiles shouted his orders from a tower’s top then turned around to find the prince right behind him, alone.

“_’Sir Stiles’_,” Prince Derek quipped, smiling.

They kissed quickly before returning to their troops to watch the castle walls tumble down.


End file.
